The love triangle
by joshua212
Summary: Spike has two mares falling in love with when it get serious which one will he choose
1. Chapter 1

The Love Triangle

It was morning time in Ponyville and everyone was getting ready for the day, even a little purple-green dragon named Spike.

Spike sat up in his wooden basket pushing his blanket off of him.

He let out a yawn and closed his mouth quickly to his smell of his own breath.

He jumped out his basket quickly and tiptoed to the bathroom to not wake up his friend Twilight Sparkle.

He opened the bathroom door and walked in to jump on a wooden stool and pick up his red tooth brush and the toothpaste.

He squeezed the toothpaste on the toothbrush, put in his mouth and began to brush his teeth.

He spited the foam but then triped off the stool causing him to fall and hitting the wall almost making the tree house shake.

"Oh, man…" Spike groaned in pain.

He got up and rubbed his arm in pain "Spike! What's going on!?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, sorry Twi. I was getting ready and fell off my stool." Spike said.

"Oh… Are you ok? Did you crack a bone?" Twilight asked as she examined his body for any cuts.

"Ugh, Twilight I'm fine!" Spike said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, remember what happened 3 days ago?" Twilight said.

"That was Rainbow Dash's fault!" Spike said with a mad expression.

"Yeah. Whatever, what do want for breakfast?" Twilight asked with a grin.

"I don't know. Let this wink it today." Spike said not really worrying.

Then Spike burped out a letter and he caught it in mid air.

"Read it please." Twilight said.

Spike opened up the letter and cleared his throat.

"My dear student Twilight Sparkle. The Great Galloping Gala is coming up in 3 days, but this time you must bring a date." Spike said.

Then 7 tickets popped out of the air, floated and landed on Spike's hand.

"Why are they 7?" Spike asked.

"For you! Who else?" Twilight said.

Spike jumped up in joy and began to moonwalk out the bathroom.

"He he ohhhh!" Spike yelled in the bedroom.

Twilight rolled her eyes and walked in the bedroom.

"I'm going to ask out the most beautiful creature of all: Rarity…" Spike said with big eyes.

"Well, I hope she says yes." Twilight said with a smile.

"I know she will say yes. All those times I helped her she returned me the favor." Spike said as he jumped on his tail acting like a spring.

Then there was a knock on the door and Twilight and Spike walked downstairs to open it.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"Rarity." "FlutterShy." "Rainbow Dash." "PINKIE PIE!" "AppleJack." They all called out.

Twilight opened the door and they all walked in the house. Twilight and Spike greeted them.

"What brings you guys over here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we wanted to take you to breakfast." said Rarity.

"Well, ok. Better than Twilight's cooking!" Spike said.

Rainbow Dash and Spike began to laugh while everyone else just looked at with blank stares.

"Spike, just read them the letter." Twilight said with a irritated tone.

"Yeah, right" Spike said as he rolled out the letter.

"Blah blah blah The Great Galloping Gala must bring a date hope to see you there" Spike said as pulled out the tickets.

"Wow a date!" Yelled AppleJack.

"I already know who I'm going with." Spike said as he drew closer to Rarity.

But Rarity didn't even notice him. "Well, I'm going with Prince BlueBlood!" Rarity said as her eyes got bigger.

Spike smile turned into a sad face. Twilight noticed.

"Well, I'm going with… um, Dicord…" FlutterShy said in a shy tone.

"Cheese Sandwich!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped up and down.

"I have no idea who I'll go with" AppleJack and Rainbow Dash both said.

They both looked at each other and then they all looked at Spike.

Spike tried to hold back tears and said "I'm not going…" Spike said with a gloomy tone.

"What? Why? Oh…" Twilight said as she remembered what Spike said as they were upstairs.

"Spike don't worry we'll fine you a girl." Twilight said.

Everyone around them had a confused face and looked at each other.

"Like who?" Spike said still with a gloomy tone.

Twilight looked at AppleJack and Rainbow Dash "Um, Spike go get something to eat for all of us from the market." Twilight said as she passed him a bag if bits.

"Ok" Spike took the bits, walked towards the door, opened it and walked out.

"What was that about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, when we got the letter this morning about the Gala and you have to bring a date he was going to ask Rarity out but since you're going with Prince BlueBlood he needs someone without a date to take him. AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, would you like to take spike to the Gala?" Twilight said.

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other.

"I guess he has to choose which one he will take." AppleJack said.

"Ok, you do it first!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait!" AppleJack yelled.

"Great, now meet him at the market!" Twilight yelled as she pushes AppleJack out the house and slam the door.

"Oh, no…" AppleJack sighed.

I checked it twice, I hope you're not mad for taking the whole weekend. (Geez, I'm sounding like FlutterShy...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Spike didn't listen to Twilight and didn't get the food from the market he was on top of a hill where they have all their picnics and hang outs.

He felt as his heart just been ripped up into pieces after what he heard what Rarity said.

"Oh Rarity I am nothing without you, how could you be blind to see I love you", Spike said as tears begin forming in his eyes.

He thought about what the past thoughts with the times he had without Rarity hanging out with his other friend or just chilling out reading comics and eating gem stones then it hit him.

" You know what I don't need Rarity I don't have to go to the Gala I can have fun all by myself", Spike said jumping up and pushing his chest out and smiling.

He ran down the hill jumping over rocks and nearly tripping on his own foot steps and ran into town.

"Ok, I just got to make a stop at Sugar Cube Corner get all the junk food I can and when they go to tomorrow to the Gala I will have some friends over and we party" Spike said to himself as he ran through ponyville.

Twilight: "Ok, so you are all wondering

why did I just did that", Twilight said.

"Um, yeah, you just told me to ask out Spike!", Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Well, Spike...", Twilight was cut off by Pinkie pie.

"Oh, I know what happen, so Spike wanted to go to with Rarity but she going with that jerk Prince blue blood so now He's sad Aww, and you want to cheer him up by finding him a date!", Pinkie yelled in a fast tone.

"Um, yeah, I guess your right Pinkie", Twilight said with a shocked tone.

"Oh Spike wanted to go with me, I didn't realize I he had feelings about me", Rarity said.

"Um, yeah, everyone knew but somehow you never..." figure out ", Fluttershy said.

"What if you knew, would you date him?, Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, that's what I am thinking ", Twilight said.

"Well...Um...I...Would...Not", Rarity said not looking at her friends.

"I told him I knew that she will say no but he didn't listen I didn't want you to let him down hard", Twilight said with a sad expression.

"Well, I hope Spike feels better when Applejack asks him out", Pinkie pie said.

Apple Jack: "Ok Apple Jack just walk up to him and say Spike, would you like go to gala with me!", Apple jack said in her head.

She walked into the street with other ponies big and small it kinda made it hard to see a small dragon until she hear a voice.

"Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Cake wow, look at all this sugary sweet treats", The voice said.

That has to be Spike Apple Jack thought she begin to walk thought the crowd of ponies to see Spike, walking down the street with two baskets that had a word print that read "sugar cube corner".

Why does he have a basket full candy Apple Jack thought she begin to catch up with Spike.

"Hey Spike, what's going on?", She said walking beside Spike.

"Nothing, just getting food for Twilight and me", Spike said lying.

"Oh really, so Twilight and you eat sweets for breakfast, lunch and dinner", Apple Jack said with a smirk.

"Um, why do you care... Why are you here?", Spike said sweating.

Can't tell her about the party she will rat me out, she the Element of honesty, why did have to be Apple Jack. Ok Spike just keep it cool, yeah, just make up something like hmm, that I am giving to poor ponies oh wait no ones poor CRAP! This tells her.

Spike opens his mouth, but only air came out because Apple Jack said "Spike would like to the Gala with me?", Apple Jack said while blushing.

Spike drops his bag and his jaws wide open.

Oh man, he's going to no, still wanting to with miss pretty, but I don't even care if he says no but something inside of me wants him to say yes... maybe it's the fear of begin rejected.

Wow she wants go with me ,well I want to have a friend at that party I am throwing tonight so what the heck.

"AJ I would glad to take you", Spike said with a smile.

A smile grew and her face "But wait", Spike said with rubbing the back of his head.

Her smile turned into a frown.

"But not to the Gala but to a party", Spike said.

"Wait is that what the bag for?", Apple jack said with a confuse tone.

"Um, yeah"

Apple Jack burst into laugher "What's so funny?", Spike asked.

"You're planning to throw a party with that you will need ponies to come to have a party, food not just candy, Music, and a big place to party", Applejack said.

"Ok, ok, I get some of this stuff wait your not going tell Twilight?", Spike asked.

"No this party will be ten times better than that Gala", Apple Jack said with a Smile.

"Wow, thanks you the best date I ever had", Spike said.

Apple Jack tried to hide her blush "Thank you so we start getting ready ", Apple Jack with a Smile.

"Wait I never had", Spike said.

The two walked away about to plan the biggest party in pony ville with out Pinkie help.

"Wtf!", Pinkie yelled.

An: Ok, so I didn't really like just chapter it was really hard to write with out making it corny or lame (Same thing Joshua -_-) but if you like leave a comment. Ps any errors tell me.


End file.
